El hilo que me guía a tí
by Ophelia Wells
Summary: Hilos que inevitablemente me llevan a ti. ¿Te conformaras si lo único que obtienes es a mí? Final.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimers: **Bueno para comenzar diré que los personajes de esté fanfic no me pertenece, son obra del autor de Shaman King (del cual nunca recuerdo su nombre) y esta autora los usa sin ningún lucro._

_**Nota 1: **Los que han leído alguna de mis historias se daran cuenta de que tiene el mismo nombre que el último capítulo de "Un par de Gemelos y una Doncella" pues va mas o menos por ahí el asunto pero no es exactamente igual._

_**Nota 2:** La historia la inició después del combate de X-3 contra el esquipo Estrellas Rojas, aquellos que hayan leído el manga sabrán a que me refiero. Bueno sin otra cosa que decir, que inicie._

* * *

**EL HILO QUE ME GUÍA A TI**

* * *

**.:Capitulo I:.******

Jeanne permanecía a la deriva dentro de su propio mundo, venía e iba con olas doradas en su imaginación en una tierra donde todo era paz y armonía, un lugar falto de pecados y blasfemias, un sitio de descanso. De pronto todo ello se rompió con el sonido de una voz ronca de hombre mayor, no abrió los ojos ni dejó su encierro de hierro para saber que se trataba de Marco. El sub líder de los Solados X hablaba con alguien, seguramente era Lysser por el tono tan suave que se dejaba escuchar. La doncella sagrada dejó de prestar atención y se sumergió en sus propias vacuidades. Desde hacía un par de días no había dejado de tener sueños extraños. _Flamas, dolor, humo, terror,_ eran diversos los elementos que se entrelazaban en su pesadilla. _Gritos, deshonra, humillación, sombras largas que danzaban al son del fuego_. Pareciera que se trataba de premoniciones y no simples ensoñaciones pero aunque así fuera ella no comprendía a que se referían. _Estrellas, risas, odio, sangre_

-Doncella - la llamó Marco con gravedad, al parecer había un asunto importante el cual debían tratar; ella permaneció muda por un instante pero enseguida contestó para que supiera que estaba despierta, su corazón latía desbocado por alguna extraña razón -los grandes espíritus han hablado, mañana X-1 va a pelear en contra del equipo estrellas rojas

-así será entonces - dio como respuesta. Era hora de la lucha en contra de Hao, estaban preparados pues no en balde, el equipo X-3 se había sacrificado para descubrir el secreto de la posesión de objeto de Hao, quien hubiera imaginado que utilizaba el aire como mediador. Ella vengaría aquellas almas consumidas por el rey del ocultismo.

La noche en el barco de los X-laws fue tensa, Marco y Lysser que acompañaban a la doncella sagrada en la pelea se habían ido a descansar temprano pero ello no significaba que estuvieran descansando. Jeanne estaba encerrada como siempre en su féretro de metal, creía estar lista para la pelea. Cerró los ojos y entró a su mundo onírico que la recibió con garras afiladas en lugar de los brazos de Morfeo.

---------------------

-¿Por qué no te acercas? - le preguntaron treinta veces, y mil veces treinta se repitió en su cabeza

-qué me hiciste - inquirió Jeanne a la nada. Una mano tomó la suya, un sendero se abrió y anduvo sin saber quien estaba a su lado

-no planeo causarte algún mal - le susurraron -no a ti -. Los últimos rayos del astro rey atravesaban una rama desnuda en una imagen de tristeza eterna, el olor a cereza inundó sus sentidos.

_Su cabello se extendió por el aire, miles de hebras azul pálido enmendándose como sus pensamie_ntos

-Jeanne - la llamaron, su mente se rompía, viaja pendenciera sin hallar temporalidad ni espacio. Sin previo aviso todo fue oscuridad, tinieblas, silencio, absolutas sombras cerniéndose sobre ella

_Renuncia al paraíso_

-¡Jeanne! - clamaron nuevamente espantándola. _Fuego, dolor, sangre, llamas, humillación, hastío, desprecio, vacuidad, se halló a sí misma en una tarima blanca con lamentos de fondo. Estaba golpeada, mutilada, violada, sangrante, rota, maltrecha, enojada, ira, loca muy loca._ Estaba muerta.

Despertó sobresaltada, su respiración agitada, su cuerpo temblando, sudando frío. Nada había sido real, sólo un sueño más. Tragó saliva e intentó calmarse, a buena hora tenía las pesadillas. Permaneció inmóvil, decidió proseguir con su descanso pero ya era demasiado tarde, el amanecer había llegado y con ello su destino.

----------------

Un gran número de Shamanes se había reunido para ver aquella batalla, murmuraban en el aire el resultado, algunos apostaban que la doncella sagrada ganaría, otros que la niña ni siquiera era rival para el amo del ocultismo. El equipo restante de los soldados X se apostó en las primeras filas para observar mejor, el grupo de Yoh y compañía también estaba en las cercanías, más para ver que sucedía con Lysser (Ryu los había estado molestando desde la mañana para que fueran) que por preocupación hacía alguno de los contendientes, aunque claro, el resultado de la contienda retumbaría en las demás.

Hao, seguido de cerca por Opacho y el líder de Lucifer, se detuvieron en la arena y observaron a sus contendientes. No parecían preocupados en absoluto y hasta podía decirse que ese día Hao se veía más contento, y por ello más mortífero, que de costumbre.

Marco y Lysser miraban todo con gravedad, apretaban los puños descargando la tensión que hacía presa de ellos. El amo de Miguel Ángel empujaba a la doncella de hierro

-espera – pidió de pronto Jeanne –déjame salir -. Marco sacó la llave, quitó cadenas y candados y permitió a la doncella abandonar su hogar, estaba bañada en sangre como siempre pero no parecía importarle ello. Con sus propias piernas llegó al escenario frente a Hao, al mirarlo sus quimeras se volcaron en su contra, cerró los ojos momentáneamente para combatirlas. Una certeza absoluta se apodero de ella, iba a dar un paso atrás pero su cuerpo no la obedeció sino que permaneció estoico recordándole la razón por la que estaba ahí. No se colocó la armadura

-doncella, déjeme pelear con él – pidió Lysser

-no – contestó de inmediato

-¿pero? – replicó el otro pero Jeanne lo calló con el movimiento de su mano. No iba a ver sacrificios inútiles al portador de la estrella

-permanece quieto – Marcó retuvo a su lado a Lysser

-la doncella traerá justicia -

-pensé que estaban ansiosos por luchar conmigo – habló de pronto Hao –pero tal parece que ahora no se deciden – aquel comentario melló el orgullo de Marco pero no así el de Jeanne. El oficial designado anunció el inicio de la pelea, Hao dio unos pasos al frente haciendo saber que sólo él combatiría, Jeanne hizo lo mismo dejando atrás a sus compañeros y temores. Desde que era una niña supo su destino pero ahora esté le parecía terrible, suspiró, estaba aterrorizada¿acaso le temía tanto a Hao, no, aunque fuera poderoso era sólo una figura del mal. Lo que en aquellos momentos la paralizaba era una desazón, era la seguridad de que iba a morir.

--------------

La pelea comenzó con un destello de luz, un gruñido de fuego que no comenzó con calor sino con una inexplicable onda de frío que le caló hasta los huesos. Se protegió con las manos el rostro, de entre las llamas vio una figura surgir

-que pequeña e insignificante eres – le dijeron con burla. Jeanne extendió los brazos y la luz de la que era portadora, estalló cegando al enemigo

-Shamash – llamó al dios de la justicia y este en el acto apareció. Unas cadenas, unos grilletes aprisionaron a Hao para que no escapara –juzga sus crímenes, la sentencia es pena de muerte -, pero tal como lo vaticinó su espíritu fue embestido por el de Hao impidiendo que la condena se realizara

-eso es inútil – dijo Hao quien realmente encontraba divertida aquella situación, la doncella sagrada, como insistían en llamar a la chiquilla frente a él, no tenía ninguna posibilidad en su contra pero sin duda era de las más poderosas, por lo menos para entretenerse un poco servía.

Jeanne esquivó varios ataques y lanzó unos cuantos pero todo parecía inútil, si acaso había logrado seguir a la par de su oponente pero pronto esté se impondría. Aún así su orgullo le impedía darse por vencida sin pelear, sin dar su vida por ello. La puerta de Babilonia debía ser convocada. Cesó en sus agresiones para concentrarse en una sola cavilación, juntando todo su poder espiritista

-hallaras tu fin aquí mismo – le aseguró a Hao aunque ella misma no creía en esas palabras. Tal vez lo que hacía sería interpretado como una acción de desesperación y realmente se hallaba en ese estado.

La puerta de marcos dorados apareció detrás de ella con sus fuertes torrentes de aire, su espíritu acomodó la llave en la cerradura y está quedó abierta. Hao sonrió, aunque ese acto lo tomó por sorpresa igual no le preocupaba, fue halado al interior junto con su espíritu y luego la doncella entró tras él para así cellar la entrada

-¿pero qué fue eso? – preguntó asombrado Manta desde la grada, todo había acontecido demasiado rápido -¿ganó la líder de los soldados X?

-no – respondió segura Anna que no dejaba de mirar la puerta de madera a mitad de la arena, todavía no terminaba.

Jeanne salió expulsada de la dimensión que ella había creado a una velocidad de vértigo junto con Hao, la diferencia fue que ella se arrastró un par de veces por el suelo hasta que esté solo se detuvo y Hao tocó la arena ligero como una pluma

-doncella – exclamó Marco corriendo hacía ella pero un círculo de fuego le impidió acercarse más. El amo de la estrella caminaba seguro de sí mismo hacía Jeanne, quien trató de ponerse en pie pero fracasó en su intentó, permaneció sentada con la cabeza en alto. Detrás de Hao, el espíritu de fuego devoraba a Shamash haciéndolo parte de él

-veo que has reclamado tu trofeo – dijo ella mordazmente. El portal de Babilonia había sido completamente inútil, Hao lo había destruido desde el interior

-aún no lo he hecho – contestó el mayor de los Asakura

-vienes a deshacerte de mí entonces – dijo Jeanne pero Hao no le mostró reacción alguna –entonces mátame

-¿tan desesperada estas por morir?

-mientras yo exista tú no podrás existir y así a la inversa

-no lo creo – Hao la aprisionó rápidamente por el cuello y todo fue oscuridad, negrura, estaba muerta.

_Continuara…_

* * *

_Notas de la Autora: Bueno este es nuvo concepto que cree de HaoXJeanne, espero que sea de su agrado y espero sus respuestas. n.n_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimers: **Bueno para comenzar diré que los personajes de esté fanfic no me pertenece, son obra del autor de Shaman King (del cual nunca recuerdo su nombre) y esta autora los usa sin ningún lucro._

* * *

EL HILO QUIE ME GUÍA A TI

* * *

**.: Capitulo II :.**

"No lo creo" Hao la aprisionó rápidamente por el cuello y todo fue oscuridad, negrura, estaba muerta. "No lo creo" fue lo último que escuchó.

El fuego que rodeaba la tarima cual protección se desvaneció, en su lugar quedó una espesa capa de humo que ascendía hacía los grandes espíritus. Al notar eso, Marco echó a correr hacía donde había estado la doncella sagrada pero no la halló por ningún lado

-el ganador del combate, es el equipo Estrellas Rojas – anunciaron en ese preciso instante y el sub líder de los Soldados X sintió que le estrujaron el corazón¿acaso Hao había asesinado a la salvadora¿la habría hecho parte de él, dio media vuelta dispuesto a ir a encarar al rey del ocultismo cuando se lo topó de frente, lo que vio, no lo creyó.

Hao caminaba sereno, sin ningún rasguño, intacto, con su típica sonrisa socarrona que lo distinguía pero algo no encajaba en él y era la mirada que le dirigía a la persona en sus brazos, parecía estar muy concentrado observando la figura de la niña sagrada. Entonces reparó en él y rió para pasar de largo sin prestarle mayor atención

-¡detente! – bramó Marco encolerizado, el ver a la chiquilla que tanto apreciaba en manos de esa bestia hacía que la sangre le hirviera; sacó el arma de fuego, le apuntó a la cabeza, de tan cerca no podía fallar pero el castaño siguió su camino y Marco no disparó.

----------

-Esto es muy aburrido para Mary – se quejó una rubia que cargaba un muñeco de peluche sin un ojo; al lado de está se hallaban dos chicas más. Estaban en las habitaciones pertenecientes a los hombres de Hao, esté no se hallaba en ese momento en el lugar pero les había encargado que no perdieran de vista a la doncella de los Soldados X que aún estaba inconsciente

-no sé por que el Señor Hao se toma tanta molestia con ella – dijo enojada la dueña del juguete de calabaza. Si pudieran la matarían pero no harían nada que no les hubieran mandado

-los soldados X no tardaran en venir por ella – concluyó la más grande observando por la ventana. Ellas no habían ido a ver la pelea, no había razón para ello pues estaban más que seguras que nadie podía derrotar al Señor Hao pero lo que no pensaron fue que precisamente esté retornara con la niña sagrada, la depositara en la cama donde dormía hasta esos momentos y luego dijera "vigílenla" para salir tras ello. Era confuso pero no iban a cuestionar sus motivos. Les pidió que estuvieran atentas de ella pero no que sanaran sus heridas y eso lo agradecían, odiarían tener que tocar a la blasfema que predicaba que castigaría a su señor.

Una figura pequeña entró saltando a la recámara de piedra, Opacho se detuvo frente al lecho y luego se giró al equipo Flor

-las llama – las tres se movilizaron de prisa sin esperar a que el pequeño les dijera algo más. El niño se sentó en la orilla de la cama, estaba ahí para relevarlas, el señor Hao no quería que permaneciera sola y aunque a él le gustaba mucho estar a su lado, se lo había pedido y no podía negarse a hacerle ese favor a Hao.

----------

_Te miré, te miré como jamás deseo volver a verte_

Jeanne logró abrir los ojos, no pudo evitar sentirse contenta de poder volver a hacerlo. Su vista se perdió en las grietas del techo y pronto se mareó, se sentía débil, con la boca seca y sin ningún sentido de orientación. Por un embriagante segundo no pensó en nada pero después las imágenes de lo que aconteció entraron a su mente recordándole la batalla. Se giró en el lecho y se incorporó al instante. No se hallaba en el barco de los X Laws, ni en la doncella de hierro y, definitivamente, el niño moreno junto a ella no era parte de sus seguidores

-¿quién eres? – le preguntó, no sabía su nombre aunque si lo había visto continuamente

-Opacho – le contestó el otro; Jeanne se llevó la mano a la cabeza y al apartarla la miró manchada de sangre

-¿dónde estoy?

-en la villa Parche

-¿y Hao? – el niño se encogió de hombros, no conocía el paradero del Señor Hao pues esté nunca les decía a donde iba, ni siquiera a él. La voz del rey del ocultismo se hizo presente al otro lado de la puerta, Opacho, sin importarle más Jeanne, salió prácticamente corriendo para alcanzarlo.

Ella hubiera querido ponerse de pie e irse pero su cuerpo no la obedeció, estaba tan cansada, se dejó caer entre las sábanas. Sin saber bien a bien por qué, el sueño que había tenido últimamente acudió, no fue una ensoñación sino una visión que no supo interpretar. Su derrota, su temor, su deshonra, todo a manos de su mortal enemigo. Bien había dicho que mientras uno existiera el otro no podía permanecer en la tierra pero Hao no la había asesinado. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó, decidió ir e inquirir eso inmediatamente pero le faltaron fuerzas

-Shamash – llamó débilmente a su espíritu para que la curara pero luego recordó que Hao lo había absorbido, sin su acompañante ¿cómo iba a traer justicia al mundo?

-veo que has despertado -, Jeanne se sobresalto ante la voz, posó su vista de inmediato en el portador de la estrella que la miraba burlonamente; con trabajo y ante la atenta mirada del otro, se puso en pie, odiaría verse aún más débil, levantó la cabeza

-¿por qué no me mataste? – espetó

-¿así agradeces el que no lo haya hecho?

-no tengo que agradecerte nada, ahora respóndeme – pero el mayor de los Asakura no dijo nada, sino que paseó por la habitación hasta sentarse en el marco de la ventana, a dos pasos de ella

-tus soldados X vinieron mientras reposabas – comenzó, Jeanne aguardó impaciente el resto de la información pero antes de que el castaño abriera más los labios supo lo que iba a decir –no llegaron ni siquiera a está construcción pero no te preocupes, sus almas ahora están conmigo-. La doncella apretó los puños y no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima. Hao se puso en pie para abandonar la estancia

-¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? – se detuvo apenas en el umbral para responder

-digamos que eres la única que me ha entretenido en batalla – Jeanne se quedó estupefacta ¿qué significaba eso?

----------

Sólo había querido verla, se dijo a sí mismo tras la breve conversación que sostuvieron. Le informó de sus preciados soldados X para que supiera que no tenía esperanzas de ser rescatada ni de huir, aunque de sus patéticos seguidores seguían con vida el portador del Miguel Ángel y aquel niño que tenía un profundo rencor hacía él. ¿Trataría de irse, no podía precisar el siguiente movimiento de la chica pero le agradaba ver que ya no tenía la sonrisa de soñadora que le vio por primera vez cuando destruyó al equipo del Nilo. Aquella demostración de poder lo había dejado sorprendido, dijera lo que dijera la doncella de hierro había manifestado que era tan cruel y violenta como él, tal vez sus motivos fueran diferentes pero ambos podían hacer aún lado fácilmente a la gente que les estorbaba o no les servía. La niña sagrada superaba con creces a la prometida de su hermano. Rió ante la propia idea que acababa de tener, no estaría de más que le propusiera unirse a su grupo, probablemente no aceptaría al igual que Len Tao pero no había nada que perder.

----------

Después de medio día ya se sentía mucho mejor, la cabeza por fin había dejado de sangrarle y sus piernas ya no temblaban cuales hojas frente al otoño. Abandonó la alcoba donde había permanecido todo ese tiempo, con cuidado anduvo en los corredores sin toparse con ninguno de los ayudantes del portador de la estrella, probablemente ninguno se encontrara en el lugar en esos momentos, más que perfecto para irse de ahí e ir con sus soldados X, estaba casi segura de que Marco no estaba muerto. No dudaba de que algo de las palabras de Hao fueran ciertas, pues esté nada ganaba con mentirle pero Marco era muy fuerte y persistente. Se alejó con paso veloz. Mientras había estado encerrada pensó qué haría, sin Shamash cómo derrotaría al rey del ocultismo, aún no hallaba su respuesta pero esperaba que fuera pronto

-no se puede ir – le dijeron, un enorme sujeto musculoso apareció frente a ella, traía el uniforme de un equipo de football americano; Gran Billy se multiplico creando una barrera en torno a la doncella de hierro –no planeó pelear con usted pero no dejaré que se marche – explicó. Jeanne comenzó a planear, sin su acompañante sólo poseía poder espiritista

-no dejare que me retengas a la fuerza –. Su energía platinada y las corrientes de aire que la caracterizaban, la envolvieron

-espera Billy –. El sujeto desapareció su posesión de objeto y reapareció al lado de Hao; Jeanne también detuvo lo que iba a ser su ataque. Dejó que Hao se aproximara, sonreía, no sólo con los labios sino con los ojos

-dime¿no te gustaría unirte a mí? – dijo extendiéndole la mano; al principio la doncella creyó que estaba bromeando pero tras un segundo vio que la propuesta era en serio, lo miró suspicazmente pensando en sí habría perdido la cordura. Entonces lo vio, la respuesta a sus preguntas, ya no tendría más miedo al siguiente paso. Alcanzó la mano de Hao antes de que esté la retirara

-aceptó – el mismísimo Asakura pareció sorprendido; Jeanne sabía que no iba a confiar en ella, ni deseaba que lo hiciera. ¿Cómo derrotaría a Hao, como dijo Lysser en la batalla contra el equipo del Nilo "el mundo no puede ser salvado con gentileza", ella mataría al mal con el mal y cuando esté dejara de existir, y sólo ella quedara como único mal, entonces se asesinaría.

Continuara…

* * *

_Notas de la autora: En este capítulo la Doncella Jeanne ha aceptado unirse a Hao para asesinarlo ¿pero realmente lo hará, y bueno como bien sabemos Hao tiende a desconfiar ¿lograra engañarlo?_

_Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leen esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews!. Espero sigan leyendo, esta actualización tardo más por que, pues no tengo ya computadora, y me cuesta un poco seguirla, espero poder actualizar el próximo fin de semana.,_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimers_**: _Bueno para comenzar diré que los personajes de esté fanfic no me pertenece, son obra del autor de Shaman King (del cual nunca recuerdo su nombre) y esta autora los usa sin ningún lucro._

* * *

EL HILO QUE ME GUÍA A TI

* * *

**.:Capitulo III:.**

_El mundo no puede ser salvado con gentileza. _Se repitió a sí misma en un rapto de convencerse de lo que estaba haciendo. _Mata al mal con el mal, _palabras hilarantes y huecas a momentos que la estigmatizaban en duda pero que a la vez le daban el valor necesario, todo por el bien de su propia justicia. Miró una vez más de reojo al chico junto de ella y luego su vista retornó a la acumulación de almas que conformaban a los grandes espíritus.

Estar a su lado, que pocisión más privilegiada y tal vez por ello los demás miembros del equipo Estrellas Rojas la veían de esa manera, la odiaban y aborrecían, apenas si podían ocultarlo pero mientras el Rey del ocultismo la favoreciera, nada podrían hacerle.

– muy pronto, muy pronto – alcanzó a escuchar Jeanne que murmuraba Hao –los grandes espíritus serán míos

– criatura prepotente y ambiciosa – pensó por un segundo la doncella sagrada tratando de ocultar lo que decía en su propia mente pero un sobresalto interior la hizo detenerse. Acaso ella no había deseado tener también a los grandes espíritus, claro que lo hizo pero en aras de otros fines.

El viento rugió golpeando los cuerpos de Hao, del resto del grupo y de la propia Jeanne que subidos en una superficie elevada se extasiaban con la vista perfecta del gran premio. En eso, el oráculo virtual de Hao comenzó a sonar, su dueño miró con poco interés el mensaje como si ya supiera lo que iba a decirle. Sonrió burlonamente y hasta con un dejo de desprecio, una agrupación poco conocida sería su próximo oponente

– Opacho y Jeanne me acompañaran en el combate

– pero Señor Hao no puede llevarla a ella, no es digna – se quejó de inmediato el desplazado Líder de Lucifer

– calma, es hora de que muestre que tan leal es –. Hao dio media vuelta y se alejó seguido por el niño de color. Jeanne no tardó en ir tras él pues para nada deseaba quedarse a escuchar los comentarios insidiosos y mordaces de los otros. Si quería que Hao se relajara en su presencia tendría que hacer por el momento lo que esté le pidiera.

------------

El estadio de los Parches estaba a su cupo máximo como siempre que pasaba cuando Estrellas Rojas batallaba, todos querían ver el asombroso poder de su líder a pesar de que le temían. Yoh y sus amigos se hallaban ahí en compañía de los aún heridos Marco y Lysserg (para completo gusto de Ryu). El menor de los Asakuraquería observar a su hermano mayor, no podía interferir en las batallas de esté pero estaba decidido a detenerlo en cuanto tuviera que enfrentársele.

Opacho aguardaba sentado, balanceaba sus piernas en el espacio debido a que no alcanzaba el suelo, sonreía como siempre mientras contemplaba a Hao. Esté tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar meditando pero no tenía la guardia baja pues en cuanto Jeanne dio un paso hacía él, los abrió

– debes devolverme a mi acompañante si deseas que combata – dijo gravemente, con un leve tono imperativo. Hao soltó una risita

– esta bien – aceptó sin más. El espíritu de fuego se materializó ahí mismo, abrió la boca y devolvió los pedazos de Shamash que tenía en el interior. Jeanne miró los gallapos que alguna vez fueron el Dios de la Justicia, lo tomó con cuidado y comenzó a transferirle poder espiritista para que recuperara su esplendor pero había algo oculto en su propio espíritu, contempló a Hao pero no supo interpretar su mirada. La labor le tomó el tiempo exacto en que los llamaron a la pelea. Jeanne se acomodó al lado izquierdo de Hao y junto con él salió a la arena que la vio perder hacía varios días.

Los oponentes del temido equipo del Rey del ocultismo tenían miradas llenas de miedo pues su muerte estaba más que asegurada. Pero ver que la niña sagrada, aquella profesada enemiga del portador de la estrella estaba con él hizo que se confundieran al igual que el resto de los espectadores.

----------

– doncella Jeanne – gritó Marco al verla, por un segundo se sintió dichoso de poder contemplarla nuevamente pero luego reparó en el hecho de que caminaba junto a Hao en una misma dirección como si fuera una de sus propias camaradas – no es posible – trató de negarse

– tal parece que se aliaron – soltó Len Tao dando en la yaga del asunto

– eso es inadmisible – protestó Marco incrédulo.

---------

Escuchó el llamado de su fiel Marco y luchó contra la fuerza de volverse a él y mirarle, demostrarle que se equivocaba si la creía seguidora de las perversas ideas de Hao pero no lo hizo. Se detuvo al subir la tarima con sentimientos encontrados, tratando de converse a sí misma de lo que hacía y odiándose a momentos por la situación en la que se había puesto

El inicio de la pelea fue anunciada

–muestra lo que tienes – la retó Hao dejándole el camino libre. Jeanne asintió levemente y se adelantó unos pasos, Shamash apareció detrás de ella.

Hao sonrió, le daba la oportunidad a la doncella sagrada de dejarse llevar por el poder que tenía, sin límites, sin detenerse diciéndose que lo que hacía no era lo correcto. Al devolver a su acompañante le había agregado un poco de su poder para ver si lo podía manejar, no era demasiado como para que tratara de volverse en su contra pero si el suficiente.

La doncella X suspiró y se concentró. Entonces se percató de algo. Energía, más que la de antes, superior a cualquier otra que antes había tenido. Este nuevo poder la llenó, sintió que podía partir una montaña en dos, hervir el océano, destruir las estrellas. Hao la miraba sonriente y comprendió que procedía de él, una prueba más que tenía que superar, todo por el bien de su justicia. Sus manos temblaron, tanto poder la cegaba, la enloquecía.

_Era luz, destrucción, salvación, muerte, vida, esperanza resurgida, era un ángel._

Perdió toda lucidez y rastro de cordura, se lanzó en contra de sus enemigos sin ninguna piedad. Shamash siguió los deseos de su alma demostrando que no había piedad para sus enemigos, pronto se volvió un ser escarlata, sabía que las almas de esas criaturas tan insignificantes en nada interesaban a Hao, así que las destruyó ante los horrorizados ojos de Yoh, sus amigos y Marco.

Retornó al lado de Hao, transpiraba y estaba agotada pero extrañamente satisfecha. Nunca había sido libre como hacía unos instantes, primero debido a su promesa de salvar al mundo, luego encarcelada en hierro para después embarcarse en la tarea de eliminar al mal. Jamás se sintió tan viva, tan consciente de su propio cuerpo y poder. Sin poder evitarlo le sonrió

– bien hecho – felicitó Hao dándose media vuelta y eso le bastó para aterrizarla en el plano real nuevamente. Lo siguió de cerca pero esta vez cabizbaja, su lógica le decía que si Hao la congratuló entonces había hecho algo malo. Meneó su cabeza para desbaratar esa idea, no hubo error, así que olvidó lo hecho y prefirió concentrarse en el ahora.

---------

Terminó aislándose al llegar a los dormitorios de los Estrellas Rojas, deseaba un poco de soledad para meditar pero pareció imposible hallar un momento de paz en esa construcción pues en cuanto cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a divagar en sus propios pensamientos alguien aparecía para decirle algo mordaz, esta vez fueron las integrantes del equipo Flor

– dicen que hiciste bien tu trabajo – comenzó la dueña del muñeco de calabaza – pero no creas que por ello ya eres parte de esté grupo -, Jeanne decidió que el silencio era la mejor respuesta pero las otras no pensaban lo mismo

– por qué abandonaste a tú equipo a su suerte, pudiste haber vuelto con ellos en cuanto despertaste – inquirió la mujer de cabello azul, pero nuevamente se topó con una barrera de mutismo

– esto es muy aburrido para Mary – terció la última. La doncella acabó poniéndose en pie y abandonando la habitación

– es una traidora a sus propias ideas – alcanzó a escuchar antes de salir al aire libre. La furia hervía su sangre pero no deseaba comenzar una batalla sin sentido, no tardó en calmarse pues aunque las palabras si habían pinchado su orgullo no era una persona que soliera perder fácilmente los estribos. Se acomodó en el verde pasto, sus iris amatista se perdieron en el descenso del sol

– es una vista soberbia ¿no? – preguntaron a sus espaldas, no necesito volverse para saber que era el castaño pero asintió ante el enunciado que acaba de pronunciar, le daba la razón. El mayor de los Asakura se sentó a su lado, no pronunciaron palabra alguna pero lo miró severamente cuando esté tomó un mechón de su cabello azul pálido entre sus dedos, parecía estar escudriñando algo. Estaba muy cerca, demasiado, Jeanne posó su mano en su hombro aproximándose aún más, parecía ser el momento perfecto para asesinarlo, estaba relajado, sin ningún tipo de recelo, además él mismo le había dado más poder parta exterminarlo.

_Mata al mal de inmediato_

Sus dedos rozaron el pecho desnudo tostado por el sol, justo donde estaba el corazón, un golpe en esa zona era mortífero; comenzaba a perfilar el ataque cuando, sin previo aviso, la halaron eliminado los pocos centímetros, tiraron de su cuello y la besaron. Todo su plan se borró de su mente, perdió el sentido del tiempo, y se estremeció completamente. Fue tan rápido como el roce de una mariposa. Suave y eléctrico que al tenerse de frente no supo que pensar

– mañana nos espera un largo día – anunció Hao y con ello se despidió. Jeanne permaneció tumbada, con sus cejas casi rozando su cuerpo cabelludo, se llevó una mano a los labios, aún estaban cálidos. Nunca había sentido algo como aquello, era una experiencia tan nueva como la de sentirse libre y viva, todo ello proporcionado por estar cerca del Rey del ocultismo, sólo por ese simple hecho.

Hao era una droga, había probado su poder y ahora que hacía lo mismo con sus labios supo que no podía prescindir de él. La noche ya había caído y por fin se fue a su habitación, se tiró sobre las sábanas, su misión se había complicado.

_Te miré, te miré como jamás deseo volver a hacerlo._

---------

Continuará…

---------

_Notas de la autora: Bueno he terminado un nuevo capítulo, veamos, las cosas se han complicado bastante para nuestra doncella. Este capítulo me ha gustado más que el anterior, espero que a ustedes también. n.n, había dicho que iba a actualizar los fines de semana pero creo que terminaré haciéndolo entre semana. _

_Me habían comentado en otra historia que contestar reviews estaba prohibido, la verdad no sé ni donde está norma así que si alguien lo sabe, favor de informarme, se los agradecere mucho. Pero mientras..._

_1) Me alegro mucho que te gustara que Jeanne se aliara con Hao, gracias por decirme que soy su tercer personaje favorito (eso me halaga aún más XP), gracias por tus comentarios Zria._

_2) Bueno Afroditacoral creo que ya habías leído con anterioridad los otros fics, no, me alegra tenerte como lectora de esté también. Gracias por el apoyo. _


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimers_**: _Bueno para comenzar diré que los personajes de esté fanfic no me pertenece, son obra del autor de Shaman King, es decir, Hiroyuki Takei (del cual ya recordé su nombre) y esta autora los usa sin ningún lucro._

* * *

**EL HILO QUE ME GUÍA A TI**

* * *

**.:Capítulo IV:.**

_Te miré, te miré como jamás deseo volver a hacerlo. Por que te miré con amor, con anhelo y pasión desenfrenada. _

Jeanne miraba fijamente un espacio en la pared tiza frente a ella. Ponía toda su concentración en ese punto inexacto para no prestarle atención al dolor que hacía presa de ella. De niña había aprendido esa técnica para lavar los pecados humanos y la practicaba constantemente, aunque no sólo por ese motivo; antes era más fácil porque tenía a la estatua de hierro, ahora buscaba otras formas para seguir torturándose. Su espalda ya sangraba pero de su boca no había salido expresión alguna que mostrara sintiera algo mientras su cuerpo era azotado incesantemente por su espíritu acompañante, su mente volaba lejos. Como volutas de humo que se perdían en el aire.

Como la doncella de los Soldados X tuvo la oportunidad de matar a Hao pero la perdió, ahora nuevamente se presentaba, sólo una más, no podía fallar. No podía estar jugando como el día de ayer había hecho pretendiendo que lo asesinaría. Hao nunca bajo la guardia, ahora lo sabía, el portador de la estrella la probó para ver si lo atacaba, para medir su reacción, tuvo suerte de tardarse en su decisión, pues en la pose en la que se encontraban, ella también pudo haber sido presa fácil.

-¿Aún no te cansas de hacer eso, bien sabes que las blasfemias que tanto deseas borrar nunca lo harán de esa manera – la doncella se volvió al Rey del ocultismo que la veía curioso y atentó desde el marco de la ventana. Le sonrió

-supongo que a ti no necesito mentirte – contestó ella -bien sabes que cuando los shamanes experimentan la muerte su poder espiritista aumenta, tú que has regresado varias veces de ella has superado los poderes de muchos, yo hago lo mismo manteniéndome en la agonía mediante los sacrificios

"eres un lobo disfrazado de cordero" pensó Hao. Jeanne se colocó en pie y regeneró su piel. Atrás había dejado la pijama de color rosita para cambiarla por un vestido blanco que le llegaba más allá de las muñecas y de los tobillos, lo consiguió en las tiendas de la tribu pues no podía continuar con tan escasas ropas

-te he notado más contenta¿puedo saber a que se debe?

-hace mucho que no salía de la estatua de hierro, es bueno estirar las piernas de vez en cuando – se sentó al lado de Hao, ahora notaba que en realidad no era tan difícil hablar con él; se recargó de su hombro y por un segundo estuvo tentada a pedirle que la abrazara, en lugar de ello prosiguió con la platica

-dime¿por qué haces esto¿para qué quieres a tus seguidores? – Jeanne aguardó, no había mejor condena que aquella que salía de tus propios labios

-la naturaleza es quien da vida a los humanos pero también les ocasiona la muerte y nadie es capaz de oponerse a eso, nadie. Hay que dejarle a la naturaleza el que destruya a los humanos, pues nosotros los shamanes podemos leer el fluir de está y elegimos el camino que nos corresponde. Sólo perecen los que no pueden hacerlo, para los humanos es muy complicado. Dominaré este torneo, a los grandes espíritus y también al gran poder de la madre tierra y no será nada fácil, por eso necesito de ellos

-dices que la naturaleza juzga quien vive y quien muere – dijo Jeanne alzando el rostro –quieres ser juez y verdugo, quieres ser la misma naturaleza, no sólo mataras a los humanos sino también a los shamanes que no puedan leer el fluir de la naturaleza

-no te convencen mis ideas – dijo riendo Hao

-¿me asesinaras si no estoy a tu lado?

-no planeo causarte algún mal - le susurró; Jeanne desvió la mirada, entrelazó sus dedos con los del castaño.

_No hables, no me digas nada más, no a tú enemiga. No hables, simplemente sostén mi mano, sólo esas dos cosas te pido, guarda silencio y toma mi mano._

_Tal vez después no sólo quiera eso, sino también tu vida_

---------- ---------

-Veo que aún estas por aquí – le dijeron. Jeanne volteó, ahora sabía los nombres de las integrantes del equipo de la Flor. La espiritista de ectoplasma, Kanna Bismarch; la hechicera, Matilda Matisse; y la manipuladora de muñecos, Marion Phauna. Junto con ella, eran las únicas mujeres del grupo de Hao

-demasiado pegada al señor Hao cuando antes te nombrabas su enemigo – le dijo Matilde

-¿acaso estas celosa? – preguntó Jeanne, no quería volver a retractarse ante ellas, no más

-para nada

-veo que buscas pelea – esta vez fue Kanna, la dueña de Ashcroft, quien habló -me sorprende que esta vez no des media vuelta y te vayas, sólo eres una debilucha con un poco del poder del Señor Hao, déjame decirte que él nos enseñó varias técnicas

-Mary se siente con ganas asesinas, si le otorgamos su alma al Señor Hao este se sentirá contento, además Mary la detesta -. Jeanne las miró severamente¿hablaba en serio¿acaso Hao les había dado su consentimiento para atacarla? -Mary no soporta a la gente hostigosa y cursi que sueña con cualquier tontería, gente como tú – alzó a su muñeco Chuck

-hace algún tiempo la gente nos llamaba brujas – comentó Kanna –ellos que se hacían pasar por defensores de la justicia nos perseguían, dejándonos un oscuro pasado, jamás se los perdonaremos, tarde o temprano la pagaran – el gigante de acero acompañante de Kanna se levantó – Ashcroft¡mátala! -. Los tres espíritus se lanzaron en contra de ella

-que pena, su poder espiritista están oscuro, terrible y lleno de tristeza pero no desesperen mi misión es salvar a los humanos, incluso de ellos mismos -.

---------- ---------

La cercaron sin que ella se inmutara, parecían aguardar el momento preciso para embestirla pero no iba a ser tan sencillo, ella no era presa fácil. Jeanne sonrió por unos segundos

-Shamash – llamó a su espíritu acompañante pero no sólo él apareció, sino que acompañándolo surgieron los ángeles que antes ella había concedido a sus seguidores y que debido a la muerte de estos, retornaron a su verdadera dueña –presenta tu veredicto y júzgalas por sus crímenes -, la doncella se dejó ir sobre Kanna que era la que parecía más fuerte, su espíritu acompañante la seguía detrás mientras los ángeles se ocupaban de Mary y Matilde. Jeanne formó, de su poder espiritista, una espada de esgrima con la cual atravesó la armadura de Ashcroft para después repeler con sus propias energías el humo que era el mediador de Kanna

-¡no debes descuidarte! – le gritaron a sus espaldas. Matilde se dejaba caer junto con su espíritu de Jack el destripador.

Una explosión que alzó varias ráfagas de viento y polvo.

El equipo de la Flor salió volando pero se repusieron rápidamente y la miraron. No era la tonta que creyeron era pues había sacado aún más poder del que pensaron tenía

-veo que no eres una debilucha, hasta nos estas causando problemas – dijo sonriente Matilde –pero sólo has ganado un asalto – se perfilaron para un nuevo ataque cuando alguien las interrumpió

-suficiente – Hao apareció con Opacho detrás de él –protagonizaron una buena pelea equipo Flor, tu también doncella – las cuatro se relajaron en su presencia –después las llamare si las necesito, Matilde, Kanna, Mary

-si señor Hao – respondieron a coro y desaparecieron

-estaban un poco molestas por la preferencia y por el pasado que tienen en contra de los justicieros – dijo Hao acercándose más –quiero que hagas algo por mí

-¿qué es?

-quiero que me traigas el alma de un hombre, para ser exactos, del dueño de Miguel Ángel.

--------- ----------

Continuará…

--------- ---------

* * *

_Notas de la autora: _Uff, esté capítulo me tomó mucho tiempo redactarlo. Supongo que después de tantas confrontaciones que tenían Jeanne y el equipo Flor pues ya era hora de una pelea, tal vez con ello ya se moderen más cuando se vean. Espero les haya gustado aunque fue algo corta, bueno tampoco Hao iba a dejar que se mataran, ne?

**Afroditacoral: **Kawai, que bueno que te gustó el beso inesperado, creo que en esté capítulo no hubo mucho romance pero tiene que mejorar. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, snif, snif, sinceramente gracias n.n.

**Noldolantä**: Jajaja, tu detalle de infernal me gustó mucho. Gracias por el apoyo!

**Ire yamichii**: Hi!. Que bueno que te agrade como voy plasmando a los personajes, intentó adaptarme lo más posible a sus personalidades. Me alegra que te vaya gustando. n.n


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimers_**: _Bueno para comenzar diré que los personajes de esté fanfic no me pertenece, son obra del autor de Shaman King, es decir, Hiroyuki Takei (del cual ya recordé su nombre) y esta autora los usa sin ningún lucro._

* * *

**EL HILO QUE ME GUÍA A TI**

* * *

**.:Capítulo V:.**

_Quiero que me traigas el alma de un hombre, para ser exactos, del dueño de Miguel Ángel. _De aquellas palabras dichas por Hao hacía ya una semana y como no le dijo un plazo para entregar la cabeza de Marco, Jeanne hacía de cuenta que nunca fueron pronunciadas, sabía que no podía estar evitándolo por siempre, pronto tendría que dar un si o un no. De cualquier forma habría una traición, de consentir mataría a Marco, a su fiel amigo, olvidando sus ideales como los soldados X; de no hacerlo, sería una rebelión a Hao, sus seguidores estarían felices de tener una razón para asesinarla.

Prestó mayor atención al combate que se sucedía en la tarima, nuevamente estaba peleando para él, en un equipo conformado por Turbine, el restaurado Peyote y ella. Constantemente era mandada a diferentes grupos remplazando a uno de los participantes para poder batallar, a excepción del equipo flores donde no era recibida. Los contrincantes perecieron en unos instantes sin presentar realmente batalla. Ellos pronto retornaron al lado de su líder quien no les presto demasiada atención.

Al anochecer se sentaron entorno a una fogata para contemplar el baile armonioso de las llamas naranjas y rojas, todos permanecían en un silencio cómodo

"quisiera casarme con él" pensó Jeanne, sabiendo que era una locura. De pronto sintió que los ojos de Hao se posaban en ella, se sobresaltó sintiendo que él conocía su anhelo profundo, secreto, eran palabras que sólo quería oír brotar de los labios de él más bien sabía que nunca las diría. No podía esperar nada de Hao. El castaño pareció no inmutarse demasiado, en esos momentos sólo era una muñeca de trapo, sin libre albedrío, una más de aquellos que se embargaban de su poder y que no podían dejarlo.

"eres una droga poderosa", y con ello remató sus pensamientos.

Uno a uno se fueron poniendo en pie hasta que sólo quedaron Opacho, Hao y ella. El rey del ocultismo miró al pequeño sonriendo, al parecer le mandó un mensaje porque de inmediato se fue dejándolos completamente solos. El hermano mayor de Yoh la observó por unos segundos hasta que se puso en pie

-ven - le dijo estirando la mano, la cual Jeanne tomó como autómata, aún ensimismada. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse detrás de una montaña haciendo parecer el cielo una parte más de algún desierto del mundo; había silencio, rotó sólo por el sonido de sus pasos en las hojas caídas -quiero que te quedes a mi lado - dijo de pronto Hao, ella se volvió de inmediato creyendo haber escuchado mal. A veces cuando esperas tan poco de la gente de repente te sorprende -que compartas mis ideales, que luchemos hombro a hombro, eres alguien valioso, ahora veo porque los soldados X te escogieron como líder - ante la mención de ese nombre Jeanne no pudo menos que sentir coraje, él los había matado

-no creo poder hacer eso -fue sincera -tú quieres asesinar a los humanos, no lo puedo consentir

-te propondré algo

-tu juzga a los humanos, se salvaran aquellos que tu elijas - Jeanne lo miró de reojo¿acaso la tomaba por tonta?

-se salvarán aquellos que se arrepientan de sus pecados - Hao no pudo menos que hacer una mueca de burla

-tu escogerás, yo no intervendré en tu decisión - siguieron avanzando. Jeanne entendía, Hao quería hacerle creer que iba a cumplir su deseo pero aunque él lo negará iba a prevalecer su voluntad -¿cuándo me traerás el alma del dueño de Miguel Ángel? - se paró en seco

-no lo voy a hacer - respondió segura. No podía continuar con la farsa, no asesinaría a Marco, que era un gran hombre para ella. Ya había llegado la hora de cumplir su misión, no dudaría pues eso la conduciría al mal -como la doncella de los soldados X, yo te juzgó y tu sentencia es la pena de muerte - de su mano emergió la espada de esgrima. Se midieron, Hao le sonrió y ella atacó.

--------- ----------

Lanzó varias estocadas a los puntos vitales del cuerpo humano pero Hao las esquivaba con destreza, sin siquiera hacer aparecer al espíritu de fuego o sacar las manos de debajo de la capa, sonriéndole todo el tiempo, haciéndola enojar

-cámara de tortura – le pidió a Shamash, su compañero cumplió su orden en el acto, encerró al portador de la estrella en una jaula dora. Hao permanecía tranquilo, esa confianza la intimidaba hasta cierto punto

-sabes que no puedes lastimarme – los barrotes se deshicieron como si hubieran sido creados de un metal corriente. Los ángeles acudieron en su ayuda, los tres primeros trataron de inmovilizar al espíritu de fuego pero esté con unos certeros golpes los hizo retroceder. Una llamarada salió de la mano de Hao directamente hacía la doncella más en el último instante Sergel se interpuso para recibir el impacto para evaporarse después.

Jeanne soltó algunos clavos que fueron parte de su antigua armadura

-sillas de tortura – materializó los antiguos instrumentos de martirio de la Santa Inquisición –el péndulo – la cuchilla apareció arriba de la cabeza de Hao, lo iba a degollar. El amo del ocultismo estiró la mano derecha haciendo de su espíritu un torbellino de fuego hasta que tomó una figura definitiva: una espada, la misma con la que planeaba matar a su gemelo. Destruyó los artefactos convocados con un solo movimiento y se dejó ir contra la dueña. Las espadas chocaron, comenzando una lucha por hacer retroceder al otro

-tú no puedes matarme y te diré porque -, se separaron dándose espacio para realizar el siguiente ataque. Jeanne aún tenía seis ángeles más su espíritu, mandó a tres en contra de Hao y uno más le sirvió de escudo. La doncella notó que esta lucha no tenía nada que ver con la anterior que habían ostentado, cuando le fue tan rápido a Hao derrotarla pese a la puerta de Babilonia, o era más fuerte ahora o el mayor de los Asakura estaba jugando, era hora de averiguarlo.

Los dos ángeles sirvieron como pantalla y se lanzó en el que debía ser el ataque definitivo, más antes de llegar a él una mano roja surgió de algún lado que ella no previó azotándola contra la roca. Su cabeza rebotó haciendo que se perdiera, era la extremidad del espíritu de fuego que comenzaba a quemarla

-Shamash – llamó, su acompañante tacleó al otro quitándoselo de encima. La doncella se puso en pie, un hilo de sangre corría por su rostro. Se contemplaron -¿por qué dices que no puedo aniquilarte? – Hao sonrió

-porque desde un principio no estás convencida de hacerlo -. Jeanne lo miró anonadada¿pero qué le estaba dando a entender¿qué ella no quería?.

-Señora Hao – de entre los árboles emergieron lentamente Turbine, el Gran Billy, Peyote, Kanna, Matilde, Marie y el resto del equipo, la rodearon lentamente. Al parecer acudieron a socorrer a su líder -¿quiere que nos hagamos cargo de ella? – preguntó Shan más Hao negó

-no se preocupen, sólo estábamos entrenando para mañana – los otros miraron desconfiadamente. Hao se aproximo más, eliminando la distancia que lo separaba de la doncella –has perdido tú última oportunidad para destruirme – le acarició el cabello halándolo un poco –que descanses – y se retiró junto con los demás, quienes aún soltaron miradas de reproche

---------- ---------

Se quedó de pie mirando las estrellas que alumbraban la oscuridad con su palpitante luz. Pensó que su derrota vendría con la muerte pero nuevamente estaba ahí, viva. Podía intentarlo de nuevo más Hao ahora estaba alerta, no confiaría en ella aunque hubiera perdonado su supuesta "sublevación". Repasó sus palabras, ella existía para destruirlo, bien había dicho que mientras uno de ellos estuviera en la Tierra uno no podía permanecer, además estaba el hecho de que aparentemente ella no podía lastimarlo y Hao lo sabía¿sabría su secreto, probablemente. Había hablado de mañana¿qué acontecería el siguiente día?. Detuvo sus ilaciones pues el dolor de cabeza iba en aumento, con la manga de su vestido se quito la sangre. No podía regresar con Marco, demasiado ya había hecho con el equipo de Hao como para que ella misma no se asesinara para cumplir su condena

-dame una razón para seguir – se dijo a sí misma. _Mata al mal con el mal, _necesitaba encarnar más oscuridad, no podría sin perder el camino. _Te miré, te miré como deseo no volver a verte, pues fue con amor y pasión. _

–si tan solo no fuéramos tan diferentes -, _dudaba, eso la conducía por la senda del mal. _¿Cuándo perdió todo?

-todo es tú culpa-. Había varios hilos que irremediablemente la llevaba a él, eran delgados y podían romperse pero se habían entrelazado formando un nudo que ahora le parecía casi imposible destrozar. Hao se coló en sus pensamientos, se dejo caer contra la roca con la cual se había lastimado¿estaba enamorada, meneó la cabeza, estaba desvariando

-deja de pensar tonterías – sonrío para sí misma pero después su mueca desapareció –si lo estas.

--------- ---------

continuará...

--------- ----------

_Notas de la autora: Sorry por el retraso en la actualización! -.-, gomen, gomen. Gracias a Afroditacoral, Ire Yamichii, Zria y a Ishizu from Egypt_ _por sus reviews! Me comentaron por ahí que ya no se pueden comentar, más aún así responderé la pregunta que me hizo Zria, si las habilidades shamanicas de las Hanagumi las saque del manga, al igual que los nombres y todo lo demás. Espero verlas pronto en el próximo capítulo. n.n_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimers_:** _Bueno para comenzar diré que los personajes de esté fanfic no me pertenece, son obra del autor de Shaman King, es decir, Hiroyuki Takei (del cual ya recordé su nombre) y esta autora los usa sin ningún lucro_

* * *

**EL HILO QUE ME GUÍA A TI**

* * *

**.:Capítulo VI:.**

Jeanne despertó sobresaltada, había tenido una pesadilla. Se quitó los cabellos plateados del rostro e intentó normalizar su respiración. Tragó saliva

–Buenos días – le dijo alguien cerca de ella. Jeanne brincó en su lugar, giró el rostro y por inercia se cubrió con las sabanas. A su lado se encontraba Hao, estaba sentado en la misma cama pero ella no lo había visto hasta que le habló

–¿Quieres seguir peleando? – preguntó de pronto él

–No – y era verdad Jeanne ya no quería seguir luchando. Miró el sol colarse por la ventana, su habitación era en la única en que entraba luz, aunque todo alrededor fuera lúgubre y un poco húmedo –¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? – inquirió ella

–Sólo han sido un par de minutos, no te preocupes no hice nada indebido – dijo con una sonrisa. A veces Jeanne odiaba esa mueca porque entonces no sabía si era sincera o sólo la fingía para que los demás no adivinaran sus intenciones –¿Pesadilla? – dijo él

–Así es, estaba muerta – le contó ella, aunque en sí ese no era el temor que le tuvo a su sueño sino la forma en que pereció: consumida por las llamas del infierno. De pronto Hao le acomodó el cabello detrás de una oreja

–No te preocupes yo no lo permitiría – le dijo cerca de su rostro pero esas solas palabras tranquilizaron a la doncella –será mejor que te vistas, tengo un encargo para ti – le comunicó para a continuación tratar de levantarse pero Jeanne tomó su mano y no lo dejó levantarse. Se miraron a los ojos un instante antes de que ella se lanzara hacía delante y lo besara.

No lo tomó por sorpresa porque él continuó sonriendo de esa manera y ahora Jeanne se sentía avergonzada por lo que había hecho. Hao la dejó sola para darle esa privacidad que ella tanto atesoraba. Se levantó y lavó la cara para después ponerse uno de esos vestidos de princesa a los que estaba acostumbrada. El día anterior intentó por todos los medios sacar a Hao de su mente, lo echaba fuera una y otra vez, hasta que lo desterrara para siempre pero no lo logró. Cada vez que aparecía en sus pensamientos no era capaz de cazarlo y sacarlo, muy al contrario, se le escapaba, llevándola al mismo lugar de donde lo confinó. Así pasó horas tratando de rehacerse.

Se paseó por la base donde el rey del ocultismo vivía con un aura etérea para no ser molestada, aunque al parecer tal medida era innecesaria porque no se encontró con nadie. Le pareció ver humo procedente del cuarto de baño termal que daba al aire libre, así que se deslizó lentamente hasta quedar recargada de la pared pero no se atrevió a mirar en el interior. Se iba a anunciar pero no lo hizo al oír que conversaban en el interior del cuarto.

Hao hablaba y seguramente con él se encontraba Opacho, de pronto éste preguntó

–¿Para qué la mantiene a su lado? –. Jeanne supuso que el tema era ella, aguardó la respuesta del otro

–Me parece que ya lo sabes – y luego Hao rió. Opacho hizo un puchero, al parecer triste

–Señor Hao, no me gusta que me lea la mente – se quejó; el gemelo de Yoh no hizo más que incrementar su risa

–Lo sé, a veces a mí también me molesta –. Jeanne decidió que ya había oído demasiado, se alejó lo más silenciosa que pudo hasta salir de la base.

Terminó en el bosque que daba a la entrada de la guarida. Se sentó en el pasto recargándose de un árbol, todavía estaba turbada. Así que Hao podía leer la mente, se dio cuenta de que todo el tiempo la había tomado por tonta pues siempre supo lo que planeaba, inclusive supo que estaba enamorada de él antes de que ella lo averiguara. Con razón tenía esa manera tan extraña de actuar. Se sintió aturdida por tal información.

Aún no sabía que iba hacer, si permanecer al lado del rey del ocultismo o… en realidad no había muchas opciones. ¿Amarlo o continuar odiarlo? Aunque deseara con todo el alma hacer lo segundo, sentía que tampoco poco engañarse así misma pero ¿amar a alguien tan terrible como Hao?

Divagó en su mente, viajó por los recuerdos de su memoria hasta llegar al de Le Mont Sant Michael, el lugar donde la criaron cuando apenas era una niña para convertirse en la doncella de Hierro. Sabía perfectamente que en realidad ella no era una divinidad, sino una humana con un poder espiritista considerable. Marco la engañó en ese aspecto pero ella siempre supo la verdad e hizo ese destino suyo, tal vez ahora debería hacerlo lo mismo.

–––– –––––

En la tarde por fin se iba a reanudar el Torneo de los Shamanes. Los Ren empezarían la segunda ronda al luchar contra los Myooh de los Gandala, la tercera influencia peligrosa del torneo. Eran quienes se encontraban entre la corriente del mal de Hao y de la justicia de Jeanne, pues ellos no apoyaban ni a unos ni a otros. Sathy era la líder, alguien que no se podía subestimar.

Sin embargo tanto Hao como Jeanne estaban seguros que el vencedor iba a ser Ren pues era bastante testarudo, por ello no fueron a observar el combate sino que permanecieron en la base. El equipo Flor había salido con nuevas órdenes que requerían de pronta ejecución, además que ellas también debían acudir a un combate.

Jeanne estaba en su habitación, leí un libro que Luchist le había prestado sin muchos ánimos. Después de lo sucedido en el cuarto del baño ya no había buscado a Hao, de pronto su puerta se abrió y detrás de está apareció Opacho

–Señorita Jeanne, el señor Hao la busca – le anunció el niño alegremente. Jeanne salió dócilmente siguiendo al niño que ahora bailaba feliz por haber cumplido con su encargo. Aquel pequeño le caía bien porque a pesar de que la maldad lo rodeaba constantemente él no formaba parte de ésta.

Minutos después se halló frente al mayor de los Asakura. El niño desapareció de la vista dejándolos solos. Jeanne se mantuvo pasiva ante él, oculta tras una máscara de papel para que no la encontrara y menos leyera lo que pensaba

–Tengo una tarea para ti, espero no te niegues – dijo Hao pero ella asintió –te acompañara el equipo de la Luna, ellos te ayudaran –.

––––– –––––

¿Ellos la ayudarían? Más bien los mandó a vigilarla. En cuanto salió de los aposentos de éste, ellos ya la aguardaban, así que partieron prontamente a la ciudad de los Parches a buscar a una persona.

Su misión: matar a Sathy.

Cuando la encontraron, la mujer no se hallaba sola sino que gran parte del equipo de los Gandala la acompañaba junto con Yoh. La líder del equipo budista se encargó de sumir en un trance profundo al chico; ellos no se entrometieron porque debían permitir ese suceso para que Yoh se volviera más fuerte, pero una vez realizado, intervinieron.

No atacaron, sino que se acercaron tranquilamente como si sólo fueran a hablar. Jeanne iba comprendiendo los planes de los Gandala. Ellos no estaban en medio de ninguna corriente sino que tenían el mismo propósito que los Soldados X, asesinar a Hao. Claro que usaban medios distintos. Los Gandala estaban reclutando a Yoh Asakura, Ren Tao, Horokeh Usui, Chocolve McDonald y a Lizerg Diethel para destruir al gemelo del primero. Los cinco guerreros elegidos con los cinco espíritus, el del fuego, la lluvia, el trueno, la tierra y el del viento.

Sathy los recibió tranquilamente de frente. Zang Ching de pronto comenzó a hablar

–Veo que los Gandala están reuniendo a los elegidos – comentó en tono casual –por cierto, uno de nuestros camaradas fue enviado a eliminar a Lizerg, me parece que hizo que su cuerpo explotara así que no podrán revivirlo – dijo sonriente, en especial cuando Sathy quedó perpleja, esa no lo esperaba. Jeanne también haló aire ¿Qué había dicho¿Qué habían matado a Lyzerg? Pero se suponía que Marco siempre estaba con él.

Sintió el impulso de ir a buscarlos pero no se movió. Ryu Espada de Madera perdió la paciencia y se arrojó contra Zang Ching pero ni siquiera lo tocó pues la mismísima Sathy se interpuso

–No importa quién se oponga, te explique que están prohibidas las matanzas – le dijo severamente a Ryunoske. Y ese momento de debilidad le costó la vida a aquella mujer

–Por eso ustedes no pueden ganarle al señor Hao – Zang Ching atravesó a Sathy con su poder espiritista, la muerte fue instantánea y rápida. Ni siquiera los seguidores de Gandala se movieron para protegerla, quizás no lo esperaban o eso estaba planeado, pensó la doncella. Aquello incrementó el enojo de Ryunosoke.

Jeanne no alcanzaba a comprender para que había sido enviada, si el equipo de la Luna iba a hacer todo el trabajo. Pero entonces comprendió la razón de estar ahí cuando Yoh Asakura se levantó y con un solo movimiento de su espada noqueó completamente al resto de los Gandala. La doncella quedó impresionada por ese desborde de energía que demostró el chico, se había hecho muy fuerte en cuestión de minutos

–Lamento la tardanza – se disculpó con una sonrisa en los labios –¿Fausto podrías realizar el conjuro prohibido? – le preguntó al nigromante, el cual asintió –entonces usémoslo en Sathy

–¡No lo permitiré! – gritó Turbine, pasó aún lado de Jeanne, listo para intervenir pero Yoh lo dejó inconsciente con un nuevo despliegue de su poder. Era increíble lo fuerte que se había hecho en tan sólo unos minutos. El gran Billy saltó al ruedo pero no tuvo mejor suerte que su amigo, ni a Zang Ching le fue mejor.

–Doncella, mucho tiempo sin vernos – la saludó Yoh con calma –¿usted también va a interferir? –. Jeanne le sonrió con dulzura y dos segundos después ya se había lanzado al ataque. No podía permitir que la revivieran.

Yoh se movía demasiado rápido, a ella le costó esquivar la espada del samurai pero lo logró. Aún estaba serena. Cerró los ojos y su figura se triplicó

–Vaya es el mismo truco de mi padre – anotó Yoh, sin demasiada sorpresa. Pero ese no era el punto porque la doncella siguió dividiéndose hasta que fueron siete los adversarios que el gemelo de Hao debía enfrentar –veo que nunca hay que subestimarla – reconoció el menor de los Asakura

–Lo siento pero no puedo permitir que la revivas – dijeron las chicas al perfecto unísono y atacaron de igual manera. Yoh se entretuvo con cuatro mientras las otras se iban sobre Sathy.

Ryu se metió pero no logró detener a todas. Se entretuvo con una que a su vez tampoco lo dejaba avanzar hacía Sathy. Él no podía creer que la doncella fuera capaz de esas atrocidades, la señora Sathy era tan buena que no merecía que ningún aliado de Hao le pusiera las manos aunque está persona antes hubiera sido una virgen sagrada.

Fausto eliminó a una mientras Yoh hacía lo mismo con otras dos pero no llegarían a tiempo

–¡No! – Yoh quiso impedirlo expulsando más energía que borró por completo a sus dos contrincantes pero entonces la última se acercó lo suficiente para que Shamash destruyera por completo el cuerpo de la mujer

–¡Señora Sathy! – gritó Ryu sin poderlo creer. Al instante desaparecieron el resto de las doncellas, revelando a la verdadera.

Jeanne no tenía interés en el resto del equipo Gandala, dio media vuelta y se encaminó de vuelta a la base. Ya había realizado su tarea y con ello rasgado otra parte de su alma. No se detuvo ni aunque Ryu le gritó que volviera.

––––– –––––

Pero no volvió a la guarida sino que fue en busca de Lyzerg, debía hallarlo, saber si lo que el integrante de la Luna dijo era verdad. No podía permitir que él muriera, no después de que fue su protegido tanto tiempo, ni porque dentro de él había demasiada amabilidad, la cual ella jamás fue capaz de reflejar.

Corrió velozmente por el bosque hacía donde percibía la energía de Miguel Ángel, por un instante lo diviso entre las copas de los árboles pero de pronto se desvaneció

–¡Marco! – gritó la mente de Jeanne más no así su boca. Cuando llegó ya era demasiado tarde porque el que fue su mentor yacía entre un charco de sangre y a unos metros estaba Lyzerg herido.

Estaba anonadada ¡No podía ser¡No! El causante era extrañamente Anatel del Nilo pero eso tampoco era posible porque ella lo mató. Luchist, Hao y Opacho también se hallaban presentes. Quiso acercarse pero no supo a qué ser fiel.

Ella no fue el ángel de la guarda que apareció para salvar a los caídos sino que en esos momentos llegó Anna Kyoyama acompañada del Golem. Hao sonrió ante la presencia de la rubia

–No esperaba que vinieras hasta aquí, es tan atípico de ti – rió el portador de la estrella pero no dijo más porque la prometida de su hermano lo atacó en un segundo más no tocó a Hao porque éste nulificó su poder

–Yo tampoco esperaba enfrentarte tan pronto pero mis intenciones son serias – dijo fríamente Anna mientras sostenía su rosario y sus dos demonios se mantenían cerca de ella para protegerla

–No seré estricto contigo, después de todo te convertirás en mi esposa –.

Jeanne se desconectó, por ello no se enteró bien a bien de la contienda. Su esposa, había dicho él. Su esposa, su esposa, su esposa. Los celos la recorrieron con violencia. Su rostro se transformó en una expresión que nadie había tenido la ocasión de verle hasta entonces. Si ella iba a ser su esposa ¿quién era ella?

No supo en que momento el Golem se llevó a Marco y a Lyzerg, ni cuando Luchist se lanzó en su persecución. No reaccionó en el momento en que Yoh apareció para ayudar a su prometida. Y no se enteró cuando los gemelos fueron a tomar un café.

Jeanne haló aire y de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, y llorando. Era una cobarde patética que no fue capaz de moverse ni para ayudar a quienes quería. Se sintió mal por Marco, por Lyzerg.

¡Todo había sido una farsa¿Para qué la quería Hao¿Para qué la necesitaba? Ella lo amaba pero no era recíproco. Sí, lo amaba; ahora podía reconocerlo. Todo se había ido al caño. Jeanne estaba fúrica, tenía ganas de destruir todo, de gritar como histérica. ¿Dónde había quedado ella? Ya no era la misma sino que se transformó en un maldito monstruo voraz por su causa, por él, por matarlo, por venganza, por cariño.

En algún momento se volvió naufrago de su propia vida, había llegado hasta ahí, de pie ante un alud que iba a arrollarla y no pensaba quitarse del camino. Lo único que le quedaba era ser estoica, ser responsable aunque se rompiera ¿Pero responsable con qué o quién? Estaba varada, saboteada y confundida en su propio camino, se dejó cegar por el esplendor del portador de la estrella. Sus pies pendían sobre el vacío mientras buscaba a tientas algo de que sostenerse más a su alrededor sólo había cuervos que la observaban pacientes para burlarse, para destruirla.

¿Qué iba a hacer¿Arrodillarse frente a Marco para que la perdonara¿Lamentar los asesinatos que ya había cometido? No era posible¿además de qué serviría?

Y así en medio de mutismo, asesinó una parte de sí.

----- -----

_Desprecio, ira, enojo, fastidio, cansancio, tristeza, apatía, frío, odio, sordera, vacío, confusión, burla, olvido, intrascendencia, veneno, muda, inexistente, alejada, aislada, sola, dolor, daño y heridas, sin voluntad ni albedrío, superficialidad, sobrante, sentimientos guardados, poco importante, no vista, hueco, depresión, suicidio, bruja, muerte, ridículo, muerta, muerta, abismo infranqueable, odiada, loca muy loca. _

Esta vez se encontraba frente a la playa. Desde su posición podía ver unos barcos de guerra de distintos países, al parecer los humanos habían puesto sus ojos en esa isla después del despliegue de tanta energía que realizaban los shamanes en ella y aunque los Parches procuraron que su ubicación secreta nada pudieron hacer ante las transmisiones espaciales.

No estaba sola, junto a ella estaban los demás aliados de Hao, habían sido enviados para deshacerse de esa basura. Aunque de alguna manera era una tontería pelear contra humanos. A ella no le importaba la conversación del resto del equipo pero unas palabras llamaron su atención

–El señor Hao esta luchando para crear un nuevo mundo – dijo Matilde. Ella levantó un poco más el rostro para oír mejor

–De eso no estamos tan seguros – dijo de pronto Peyote interrumpiendo –hay veces en las que no sabemos con certeza que es lo que piensa el señor Hao -. Jeanne creyó que iban a iniciar una pelea sin sentido cuando de pronto Peyote ya se encontraba partiendo en dos a Zang Ching.

Ella se levantó rápidamente cuando de pronto el espíritu de Peyote ya la tenía apresada con una mano. El gran Billy se dejo caer encima del traidor pero parecía no pensar mucho lo que hacía porque murió al instante. Un disparo rasgó el aire y Turbine cayó. Ella, aunque aún estaba aprisionada por el poder espiritista del mariachi alcanzó a ver al responsable de ello, era un humano.

El sujeto continuó disparando en contra de los shamanes, era cierto, ellos no eran inmunes a las armas. Nulificó el poder de Peyote para poder liberarse pero una ráfaga de balas la alcanzó en la espalda y la hizo irse al suelo

–Como se encierran en su pequeño mundo, sus pensamientos se dañaron. Lo que quiero es decirle adiós a la pelea de shamanes – continuó diciendo Peyote. El equipo de la Flor se abalanzó sobre él pero las balas las detuvieron

–Él puedo leernos la mente, para él sólo somos simples sirvientes. Ya no quiero saber nada – remató Peyote antes de aplastar a las tres chicas y a él mismo con su poder.

Era cierto, todo lo que había dicho el mariache era verdad. Ella lo sabía. Permaneció tumbada en la arena, tenía poder espiritual suficiente como para sanarse pero no motivos. Miró los cadáveres, la sangre; Peyote se había encargado de que los cuerpos quedaran hechos pedazos para que no los pudieran revivir.

¿Qué Hao no la dejaría morir? Mentiras, ahí tenía a la realidad.

--------- ---------

Continuará…

-------- ----------

_Agradezco a ire yamichii, afroditacoral, Joe the time traveler y a megumi que no lo pudo hacer vía reply. Gracias_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimers_: _Bueno para comenzar diré que los personajes de esté fanfic no me pertenece, son obra del autor de Shaman King, es decir, Hiroyuki Takei (del cual ya recordé su nombre) y esta autora los usa sin ningún lucro._

* * *

**EL HILO QUE ME GUÍA A TI**

* * *

**.:Capítulo VII:.**

Despertó, no estaba muerta. No supo si alegrarse o maldecir. No se enderezó sino que continuó con la vista puesta en el techo de madera, era obvio que no se encontraba en la base. A través de las puertas de papel alcanzó a oír voces, varias de ellas no las reconoció pero pronto una se le hizo tan conocida que su claridad la golpeó abrumadoramente. Se acercaron a la alcoba donde estaba y la ella se acomodó nuevamente en el futón con la cabeza ladeada para que pareciera que aún estaba inconsciente.

La puerta se corrió y alguien se acomodó a su lado. No dijo nada, ni la llamó, ni intentó despertarla. La contemplaba. ¿Cuál era su mirada? Se preguntó Jeanne. Permanecieron así unos minutos hasta que aquel invitado se retiró; no necesito decir nada porque su olor lo delató. Había sido Marco.

Pasaron las horas sin que ella abriera los ojos ni probara alimentos por su supuesta inconsciencia. Quizás nadie creía que ese realmente fuera su estado pero aún así tampoco la molestaron. Marco volvió, luego fue relevado por Lysserg que era él único que le tomaba la mano; gesto que le rompía el corazón.

-No se preocupe – dijo de pronto el niño –no volverá con ese ser oscuro, no permitiremos que se la vuelva a llevar – Jeanne no dijo nada, ni reaccionó. ¿Llevarsela? No importaba que Hao no tuviera su cuerpo puesto que ella le partencia, porque él la había invadido con su olor, sus pensamientos, su presencia.

Lysserg se marchó unos minutos después y ella por fin pudo abrir los ojos. Seguía sin saber qué hacer, por ese día su destino no le importaba. De pronto escuchó un alboroto, algo sucedía afuera. Se tiró en el futón pero nadie fue a verla así que no se enteró de nada. Pronto cayó la noche sin ninguna novedad.

Jeanne continuaba sin moverse, sin sentir, casi sin respirar hasta que oyó pasos a los lejos; siguiendo su papel de durmiente, cerró los ojos. En cuanto la persona entró sintió mucho calor

-Sé que no estás dormida – dijo aquella voz. Jeanne se semi incorporó para mirarlo pero no dijo nada. Hao por algún motivo la sintió diferente, no era la misma. Incursionó en su mente pero no halló más que vacuidad, insistió un poco más hasta que se topó con un pensamiento fijo

-¡Largo! – le gritó la cabeza de la doncella. Él rió, así que ella ya sabía; menos mal

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella confundida, el amo del ocultismo se veía tan seguro, como si estuvieran en su propia casa

-Vine a ver a Yoh – contestó con naturalidad, casi como si lo hiciera cada mes –vayámonos tenemos cosas que hacer – le dijo mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Pero ella se sentía de cierta manera dolida. -Te necesito a mi lado – le dijo y el corazón de la doncella volvió a latir. Ella tomó su mano firmando un pacto con el diablo, se levantó pero en cuanto lo hizo se dobló porque estaba débil. Hao la levantó en vilo para llevarla en brazos; ella escondió su rostro entre la curvatura del cuello del otro.

Caminaron por los pasillos por un trecho hasta que oyeron una voz. Lysserg gritó el nombre del portador de la estrella

-Sé supone que no pelearíamos por ahora pero si quieres continuar con ese trato ¡déjala! – dijo el chico. Hao sonrió; le causaba cierta gracia la osadía del otro

-Podría dejarla y aún así ella iría tras de mí – dijo Hao seguro. Ese comentario le dolió a la doncella porque sentía que el próximo rey shaman la trataba como a un objeto. Le hubiera gustado zafarse de sus brazos y demostrarle que sin él, ella podía continuar pero no hizo movimiento alguno porque amaba la forma en que éste la sostenía.

Lo amaba. Ese sentimiento era como una luz que la abrigaba, tenue pero cálida, la hacía flotar sobre un mar de algodón. Le alegraba un poco el corazón para no morir; aunque igual era algo tan raquítico que no alcanzaba para vivir, sólo para vegetar.

-Hao – lo llamaron. Ésta vez se trataba de Yoh interviniendo en el papel de mediador, como siempre

-¿Jeanne quieres quedarte? – le preguntó Hao a la vista de los presentes. Ella aspiró ese aroma que intoxicaba sus sentidos y negó –ya vez, no hago nada que ella no quiera – y dicho eso continuó en su trayecto hasta salir de la casa. Probablemente el grupo de Yoh se quedo paralizado porque nadie los siguió o quizás se dieron cuenta de que era una cuestión sin sentido.

Hao caminó con rumbo desconocido para la doncella. No decía nada, sólo unas sonrisas de vez en cuando; su respiración tranquila que la calmaba. De pronto él empezó a hablar

-Ya sé quien fue el causante de la muerte de mis hombres y de que resultaras herida. Se trata del padre de Manta que ha venido por los shamanes, sin embargo Yoh y yo le demostraremos que no somos de menospreciar -. Ella no pronunció palabra alguna, de todos modos él debía estar consciente de que ella estuvo presente en esa batalla.

Esa noche no la pasaron en la Base, sólo quedaban Luchist, Opacho y ellos dos. Estaban reunidos frente a una fogata, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Así, en medio del mutismo, se pasaron las horas.

––––– –––––

Al día siguiente debían partir hacía la costa para aniquilar a los buques de guerra pero Jeanne se rehusó en partir y Hao no se impuso, sino que la dejó. La doncella se paseó por un risco, una manta de árboles le impedía observar la escena por completo pero no fue necesario. Porque Hao no peleaba desde la costa sino que lo hacía por aire. Destruía, asesinaba, intimidaba. Esos humanos, aunque incluyeran a un Soldado X, no eran obstáculo para él, sólo formaron parte de un juego y de una demostración de poder que sin duda atemorizó a los presentes.

¿Qué significaba eso para ella¿Venganza? Hao no lo hacía por ella ni por el resto de sus compañeros caídos. Peyote tenía razón, ellos no valían nada, no eran más que peones. Y era horrendo saber eso y aún así que le importara poco, así que dejó de reflexionar acerca de ello.

––––– –––––

Unas horas después…

El portador de la estrella miró el sol, ya iba siendo hora de que partieran al legendario continente Mu. Como ya no había equipo Gandala; el grupo de Ren, el de las Aguas Termales Funbari, un parchado X–I, pasaron automáticamente a las semifinales junto con Hao y algunos de sus compañeros. Tenían que estar en la playa para abordar el submarino de los Parches.

Mientras esperaban la hora Jeanne vio a lo lejos a Marco, parecía ser que Fausto lo curó al igual que a Lyzerg, eso la alegraba. Aunque luego vio otro cuadro que no le gustó, Anna y Hao estaban platicando y reían pero ella giró el rostro para no verlos

–¿Lista doncella? – preguntó Luchist a su lado

–Sí – dijo ella sonriéndole.

Luchist la miraba con suspicacia, estaba al tanto de las veces que intentó matar al Señor Hao pero también se daba cuenta de que aún sonreía como niña de cuento de hadas que no había hecho nada malo. ¿Sería otra farsa¿Estaría preparando algo nuevo? Quiso hablar un poco más con ella pero una presencia a sus espaldas, hizo que se girara al instante. Marco estaba justo detrás

–Quiero hablar con la doncella – demandó con voz autoritaria. La chica lo miraba sin menor demostración de sentimientos. Luchist se acomodó el sombreo y se alejó unos cuantos metros para darles algo de privacidad.

Jeanne lo miró largamente, tratando de descifrar los pensamientos de Marco pero, por supuesto, ella no leía la mente aunque en esos momentos le gustaría. Agachó un poco la cabeza ante él

–Lamento haberte decepcionado pero no pude matarlo – le dijo como si hablaran del clima

–Doncella ¿porqué no regreso con nosotros? – preguntó por fin el rubio. Jeanne alzó la vista, creía que era obvio, cómo volver con tantos pecados

–Lo amo – dijo.

Marco la miró visiblemente sorprendido pero Jeanne no agregó nada sino que se disculpó una vez más con esa sonrisa de porcelana y dio media vuelta. Sin embargo el ex – jefe de los Soldados X, la tomó del brazo, y la haló hacía él. La observaba como si la analizara, de arriba hacía abajo. Esa no era Jeanne, no podía ser ella. Esas muecas eran de una muñeca de adorno.

–¿Sucede algo? – preguntó de pronto una voz. Ambos se volvieron al mismo tiempo, se trataba de Hao. Los dedos de Marco se aferraron aún más a la piel de Jeanne

–No sucede nada – contestó ella, colocó su mano sobre la de quien fue su protector, y la apartó. Marco encolerizó porque apretó la mandíbula fuertemente –adiós – se despidió. Jeanne giró, tomó a Hao de una mano y logró tirar de él para apartarse. No quería que Marco le diera una razón para que lo asesinara.

Juntos avanzaron hacía el submarino de los Parches. Hao de pronto la detuvo

–¿Quién eres¿Por qué no puedo leer tu mente? – le preguntó de pronto él, su sonrisa de autosuficiencia aún puesta en su rostro

–Yo soy Jeanne, la futura esposa del Rey Shaman – contestó ella, con lo cual Hao soltó una carcajada, inclusive la misma Jeanne rió ante tal contestación pero después decidió que Hao ya había reído bastante porque lo silenció con un beso.

Para estar con él tuvo que renunciar a parte de su cordura. Un precio nada despreciable pero que con gustó dio.

––––– –––––

Subieron al aparato. La travesía no duró mucho y pronto se hallaron en el fondo del mar, un lugar tan oculto que los ojos humanos nunca llegarían a él. Goldva iba a proceder a explicar la semifinal pero no hubo necesidad porque Yoh y los demás renunciaron a los combates para volver eso una batalla personal.

Los Parches aceptaron a Hao como el ganador del Torneo de Shamanes. Las sacerdotisas de los espíritus aparecieron para conducir al nuevo rey hacía el templo y ahí realizar la ceremonia. Los diez parches siguieron a Hao para protegerlo desde ese momento más Jeanne logró ir con él por formar parte de su equipo, sin embargo tanto Luchist como Opacho se quedaron, aunque con diferentes propósitos.

Pronto llegaron al Templo del Rey Shaman. Hao aunque continuaba con su aura tranquila, pronto sonrió y miró con malicia el trono del Rey

–Hace 500 años que no me sentaba ahí – dijo aproximándose, una vez sentado era cuestión de tiempo, los espíritus se fusionarían con él, y así su reinado daría inicio. Jeanne fue la muda espectadora de ese suceso, no hizo comentario alguno, sólo le miró largamente. No tenía palabras que dedicarle a ese triunfo del cual ella no se sentía parte.

––––– –––––

No había aves en ese sitio aunque hubiera vegetación. Existía la luz, la tierra y un efímero aire pero no otro ser vivo aparte de ellos dos y Godva que parecía estar atento. No sabían si Yoh y los otros se aproximaban o no, pero seguro Hao quería lo primero. Después de todo el portador de la estrella era como un niño pequeño que esperaba divertirse y que sus caprichos fueran cumplidos de inmediato.

-Parece ser que ya se aproximan – murmuró Hao levantándose. Aún no estaba fusionado con los grandes espíritus, sin embargo aún mantenía al espíritu de fuego a su lado, además éste no era un enemigo al que uno debía menospreciar.

Jeanne se levantó también pero no hizo otro movimiento. Hao descendió algunos escalones hasta su lado. Rutherford, el último de los shamanes que se encargaba de protegerlo, cayó.

-Es hora – masculló el portador de la estrella mientras descendía un poco más. Ahí, a los pies de los Grandes Espíritus debía celebrarse la batalla decisoria sin embargo el moreno se detuvo hacía la mujer a su lado y le extendió la mano. Jeanne la tomó sin vacilar, ni siquiera lo pensó. Lucharían juntos, asesinarían juntos.

_Muerte y locura, hilos que inevitablemente me llevan a ti. Asesinato, poder ¿Hasta cuándo te saciarás¿Lo harás en mí?__ ¿Te conformarás si lo único que obtienes es a mí? _

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Agradezco a Shamaniaco, Silvio Vedia, Kimiyu y a Dyana-Rae pues no lo puedo hacer vía Reply. Próximo capítulo: Final. _


	8. Final

**_Disclaimers:_**_ Los personajes de esté fanfic no me pertenece, son obra del autor de Shaman King, es decir, Hiroyuki Takei y la autora los usa sin ningún lucro._

* * *

**EL HILO QUE ME GUÍA A TI**

* * *

**.:Capítulo VII:.**

Descendieron peldaño a peldaño hasta el descanso. El trono del Gran Rey quedó a sus espaldas pero seguramente Hao continuaba manteniendo sus pensamientos en él. La fusión de los Grandes Espíritus le tomaría sin duda toda la noche y ahora, con la batalla al frente, no tenía ese tiempo para controlarlos. Mil años desperdiciados por el movimiento de otro ser cuando nació. Tal vez creía que su gemelo y los demás guerreros acudirían a ofrecerse como sacrificio de su nuevo mundo. Jeanne permaneció inmutable a su lado, sosteniendo su mano entre los dedos, deleitándose con la calidez que despedía su cuerpo más que en prestar atención a lo que se suscitaba a su alrededor.

Goldva avanzó delante de ellos con su espíritu y no esperó a que los Guerreros aparecieran de frente sino que les atacó entre la maleza. Lejos de los ojos mortales de la pareja. A veces llegaba una especie de energía en forma de ráfaga que les hacía pensar que la balanza se ponía a favor de uno u otro. La energía de Opacho se acercó y un segundo después apareció la diminuta figura, traía una sonrisa de felicidad al ver a su mejor amigo, quién lo recibió de la misma manera. Se posicionó al lado de éste. Un gran estruendo ensordeció sus oídos. La energía de Goldva desapareció. Hao ni siquiera pareció inmutarse ante esta nueva complicación, Rutherford había dicho bien, Hao estaba cualificado para ser el Rey Shaman. Siempre tranquilo, ecuánime, enigmático y quizás nadie entendiera mejor que él la naturaleza humana. Los demás debían conformarse con seguir las migajas que él dejaba para que lo entendieran, y eso la incluía a ella.

Otro estruendo sacudió todo el reino de Mu. Jeanne no soltó la mano de Hao a pesar de que el techo se desplomó en parte. Un robot se dejó ir sobre ellos pero el espíritu de fuego, raudo a las órdenes de su Amo, los protegió con un brazo. Sin un ápice de lastima, usó su mano como lanza y atravesó al aparato, despedazando a su vez al par de almas que albergaba. ¿Dónde estaba su piedad que la hacía acongojarse? ¿dónde la tristeza que inundaba su alma ante actos de extrema violencia? No se agitó ni un poco.

–¿No dices nada Jeanne? ¿tanto he contagiado tu alma que ya no te interesan la salvación de las almas? –Preguntó Hao con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia que hacía que uno deseará atravesarle el rostro bofetadas. Le apretó la mano apremiándola para que hablara.

–No siento pena por quienes intentan lastimarnos. Con amabilidad no se puede salvar al mundo –respondió con la mirada al frente, esperando el momento en que llegara Yoh. –¿O es qué deseas que me oponga a ti para serte entretenida? –Inquirió con una sonrisa de porcelana, tan falsa como las pretensiones de Hao por molestarla. Ambos rieron.

–Tienes razón –le concedió Hao.

Su plática ya no pudo continuar más, pues hasta el lugar de los Espíritus llegaron Yoh y camaradas, quizás menos de los que esperaban, pero ahí se encontraban. Se miraron unos a otros, midiendo energía, tensando el momento. Yoh parecía muy seguro de lo que hacía en esos momentos. Los ojos de Jeanne se posaron sobre los de Lysserg. Lo encontró mucho más fuerte de lo que había sido bajo su instrucción y de cierta forma aquello la enorgullecía. En los ojos del ex soldado X halló un dejo de resentimiento, tal vez aún querría preguntarle el porqué. Hao soltó su mano para avanzar por delante. Cada paso que dio, iba impregnado de una aquella aura que estremecía y hacía sentir escalofríos.

–Si quieren vivir den media vuelta, y si no tendrán que enfrentarse a esto –soberbiamente levantó los brazos llamando a su espíritu de fuego, se unió a él en su técnica "polluelo negro". Jeanne permaneció a la espera, siguió con los ojos al dueño de sus miradas, de sus suspiros, el del latir de su corazón y de su mente.

Como era de imaginarse, hicieron equipo para atacarle así que Jeanne intervino de inmediato liberando a los ángeles a su disposición. Deshizo el oversoul de Ryu quién maldijo por verse fuera de la lucha pero ella no entendía ni siquiera cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí. Apartó a Lysser o lo intentó, ya que éste demostró empezar a tener poderes superiores a los de ella. Ambos quedaron de frente, Jeanne intentando además mantener vigilado lo que sucedía con Hao.

–Doncella, si usted no tiene dudas ni arrepentimientos entonces haré lo posible por derrotarla. Aunque nos pasen cosas tristes y traten de obstaculizar nuestro camino, no podemos permitir por ningún motivo, que Hao se fusione con los grandes espíritus –Había subestimado la madurez de Lysserg. Jeanne asintió porque sólo podía pedir que consideraran como seria su relación con Hao, si ella misma era seria cuando hablaban de minimizarla.

Vio venir el ataque de Lysserg, levantó un escudo con uno de los ángeles pero éste se deshizo en cuando fue tocado por las llamas. Sin más, tuvo que invocar a Shamash. Esa había sido su elección así que fiel a ella condenaría a sus oponentes. Atrapó a Lysserg en la guillotina y le cercenó el brazo donde solía portar a Morphin. El inglés soltó un grito de dolor que hizo eco en la mente de Jeanne.

–¡Doncella! –Se giró a la voz que la reclamaba. Len Tao se dejó ir con la cuchilla por delante, Jeanne se hizo a un lado pero apenas si alcanzó a moverse para no terminar clavada en el arma. Su brazo se hizo de una profunda herida que sostuvo. En respuesta trató de apresarlo con el estrujador de cráneo y rodillas.

–Me siento muy triste por ti –con su tono usual y esa frialdad perfeccionada por Hao, mandó a torturar a Ren sin embargo parecía que no podía completar ninguna técnica sin que interviniera ninguno de los otros guerreros. Chocolove soltó a Ren con ayuda de su oversoul, tan rápido que Jeanne no vio lo que sucedió. –Puerta de babilonia –convocó. Usó gran parte de su poder espiritual para invocar la puerta de madera a mitad del reino sagrado. Las olas de su poder halaron a quiénes se hallaran cerca. Metió consigo a Ryu, Len y Chocolove y se encerró con ellos.

_Querido Hao, libero al demonio anidado en mi alma, los desperdigo, los maldigo, soy el ángel que los castiga, soy quien comete esta carnicería y te ofrendo cada trozo de alma arrancada._

En la oscuridad intentó asesinarlos. No hay retorno, ni porqué, ni un cuándo, no hay bien ni mal porque ella solamente es una niña pequeña que no comprende lo que realmente es la justicia pero tampoco tiene dudas. No va a mentir para salvar su alma. Un destello de luz dentro de su puerta de babilonia la cegó y a la vez la lastimó. En el plano real, su portal fue abierto y todos salieron expulsados. Jeanne había cobrado la vida de Ryu pero fue Len, quién con el poder del rayo, los hizo volver. Chocolove estaba cansado, parte de su energía había sido devorada dentro de aquel agujero. Jeanne cayó de rodillas halando aire, tratando de recobrarse para lanzar el siguiente ataque. Trató de no perder de vista a Tao pero permitió a sus ojos desviarse por un momento para buscar a Hao. Pensó que les tendría vencidos pero habían ocurrido muchos sucesos mientras ella se encontraba ocupada. En algún momento, Anna llegó acompañada de los espíritus de los elementos que había entregado a los guerreros que se hallaban presentes y ahora parecía tener una ventaja considerable sobre Hao.

Jeanne tuvo que retroceder hasta el lado de Hao, que iba herido pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción que hacía pensar que todo estaba de su lado. Era un niño pequeño. Hao estiró su mano hacía ella. No le importa que su alma fuera condenada al infierno así que la tomó sabiendo que es lo que anhela hacerle el amo del ocultismo. Su energía fluyó por su cuerpo hasta él, le entregó sus espíritus y su poder. Ahí estaba lo único que pedía de él, que la dejara ser su escudo, su vida, él le había dado libertad, no más oscuridad disfrazada de luz. Cayó de rodillas, con la energía apenas suficiente para mantenerse consciente.

–Me encargaré a partir de aquí. El resultado será la realidad –dijo Hao.

Trató de recuperarse pero eso le llevaría bastantes minutos, así que oró por él. No sabía ni siquiera si ella podía pedirle algo pero en ese momento lo hizo. Esperó que con el sueño de Hao cumplido, el de ella pudiera hacerse realidad. Te conformarás si lo único que obtienes es a mí? El fuego consumió todo… absolutamente todo.

–¡Hao! –Gritó angustiada cuando el poder de los cinco guerreros hizo suyo el Territorio Sagrado. El espíritu fuego, en un acto de incredulidad, había sido tomado por Lysserg. Durante toda la contienda Jeanne no había considerado que haría si Hao era derrotado, tal vez porque ni él había considerado ese escenario. Sus orbes rojas, como el infierno donde seguramente ardería, se abrieron como cuencas vacías al momento en el que Hao fue atravesado por la espada de Yoh. El cuerpo de su amado se arqueó hasta caer al suelo empapado en sangre, a unos metros de ella. Ni siquiera supo de dónde cogió las fuerzas para correr hasta donde él se encontraba. A partir de ahí, todo se sucedió como en un sueño, lejano e indoloro, se abrazó al cuerpo de Hao con sendas lágrimas en el rostro, gritó con voz ronca, exhalando apenas una milésima del dolor que sintió y le vibró el cuerpo. Se rompió sin posibilidad de enmendadura.

_¿Es así como terminaba su historia? ¿se volvía loca y los mataba a todos?_

Los escuchó acercarse a ella y se replegó más cerca del cuerpo de Hao. Opacho lloraba en algún rincón, no lo veía pero podía oír al pequeño. Miró su rostro y lo acarició con las yemas de los dedos mientras se acercaba a su rostro. Un beso. Eso reclamó de los labios del hombre que amaba. Quizás la locura que invadía su mente, le hizo cometer aquella tontería que atentó en contra de su vida pero si le preguntaran a Jeanne, ella jamás se arrepentiría de entregar su vida. Varios gritos se sucedieron a su alrededor tratando de detenerla pero no había marcha atrás cuando se estaba tan segura de lo que se hacía. Hao podría sentir admiración por otras mujeres pero ellas jamás se sacrificarían de esa forma por él. Esperaba que él comprendiera eso.

.

* * *

**Epilogo.**

* * *

El verano en Japón era atroz, sin duda alguna pero eso no hizo que bajara la capucha que le protegía del sol. Caminaba unos pasos rezagados de la figura delante de ella, ésta se detuvo a esperarle y le tendió la mano para que caminara a su lado. La tomó invadiéndose de esa calidez propia de su cuerpo.

–¿Quién iba a pensar que después de todo lo que más deseamos no es lo que nos hace feliz? –Pero a pesar de ser una pregunta, tal vez no esperaba una respuesta.

–Más bien, ¿quién diría que los grandes espíritus no servían para cumplir sueños sino que ocasionaban más que obligaciones? –Inquirió con suavidad. Era una broma, a todas luces, por la ironía que era la vida. Pero era verdad, los grandes espíritus no podían ser manipulados al entero antojo del rey shaman, después de todo era conocimiento vasto, sabio y maduro. Ellos, niños al fin y al cabo, estaban lejos de comprender eso.

–No lo digas, que me da coraje, tal vez dentro de quinientos años todo me salga diferente.

–Sólo procura ser hijo único en está ocasión –añadió mordazmente. Se detuvo en cuanto llegaron frente a la pensión En, mejor conocida como las aguas termales Funbari, Porque a veces la vida no terminaba de dar vueltas, y por mucho que Hao hubiera resucita gracias a la energía espiritual de Jeanne para apoderarse de los grandes espíritus, no pudo construir ese mundo que anhelaba de sólo shamanes. No había cavidad para él, en una mente iluminada. Aún una tan radical como la de él.

Hao, unos años más adulto se desprendió de la capucha para poder apartar la de su acompañante, liberando esos cabellos plateados y poder besar así a la ama de éstos.

-Y tú procura reencarnar cerca de mí –le pidió. Ella sonrió, estaba muy segura de que así sería.

FIN

* * *

_Sé que no merezco más que tomates por haber tardado tanto en escribir un final, y que hiciera un Hiroyuki. Agradezco a las personas que leyeron esta historia y a la comunidad de Hao/Jeanne por existir. Un saludo. _


End file.
